I just can love you
by SisterBlack
Summary: After the Voltaire were too close to kill everyone, Many year are gone, and now Nessie have a good life. JXN, EXB, JXA, EXR, CXE It's my first english story and my first twilight story too, i hope you like. I


Hi Im Anais. I wrote this story because i love too much Stephanie Meyer Books and i cant stop to think about the books

and i have another reason, i want to practice my English, im just have a few month in United States, and i wanted to practice with something fun, like a 's my warning, if you didn't understand, i really sorry, if can leave me know what it is bad, it will be to helpful

Thank u i hope you like!

1. My life

Around 50 years was gone from the last day we saw the royal Voltaire family in the meadow where my family still plays baseball. Uncle Jasper and Dad told me more than one million of time, that they will never come back. But I know my Momma didn't believe it, in her thought she saw the Voltaire back to our family again. Fear, I thought, Fear to lose someone in our family.

My Grandpa dead 20 years ago, something that makes me cry like the day I believe I would lose my parents. These were a terrible days and year. Sue dead around 30 years ago, ten years before my Grandpa. It was too hard, I just wanted everybody stay with me all my life, forever, like my parents.

We moved to Alaska 50 year ago, but always that we could go to Forks to see Grandpa, Sue, the pack or grandpa's friends was the best. I still missed Sue and Grandpa, and sometimes Billy.

The life in Alaska was good, really relax. Momma and Daddy were really happy here, and Grandpa Carlisle continued study many interested things, around the werewolf and vampire world. I really like to talk with Grandpa Carlisle; I will never be exhausted to hear him. Aunt Alice still buy my clothes and my mom's clothes, and dad's, and … well, she still buy the clothes for everyone. She was happy to do it. Aunt Rosie was my particular teacher for many years, because I couldn't go to the elementary and middle school with my body. And my parents is important go to school, and I really like, I went to the college in Alaska for philosophy and math, my mom was my classmate and that was really weird. That was the second major for mom. My Dad was proud to us. Right now, I was studying music; my Dad was really surprise for my decision to take music to second major. But he really knew I admired him, I was his fan number two (my mom was the number one). My uncle Emmet and I had only two things in common, first we had the same family, and second we loved the snowboarding. That is the reason at first I loved Alaska, it was really good place for snow-sport. I thought to Uncle Jasper was really easy to found his favorite hunt, bear.

The hunt was easier here.

Jacob. Wrong…My Jacob moved with us to Alaska, I didn't want that he separated to his pack, and then incredible idea was for Seth, Seth and his sister moved with us too. The rest needed to stay in la Push. And we visited them whatever moment that we can. Jake still was with me in every moment, he was part of our family now. He was my big brother, my best friend and now…he was still my Jake, my wolf. To my Dad didn't was easy to accept when one day Jake take my hand, no like my brother like my first 7 years, he was taking my hand, like more than a friend, and Dad was really angry to his thought that I never knew. But still now 50 years after, we didn't have a relationship, like my parents, or my grandparents or everyone in my house. I still want to be Nessie Cullen; I didn't want to be his Reneesme for now. I just needed more time, and for Jake was OK, that was the best of Jacob, he never pressured me.

"I just want you happy, Nessie" he said, the last time he proposed me to be his girlfriend.

"The same I want to you, Jake" I whispered

"I am really happy, Nessie, I have the best friend in the world" he smiled, the smile I love so much.

He never changed, like me. He was still the same boy. The only he could change was his hair, now it's short. (Aunt Alice cut when he was sleeping…with mine help. He was angry with me around three hours, three horrible hours)

"Do you think he will leave me for this joke, Momma?" I asked, I was really worrying

"Don't be silly, Nessie, he loves you too much" she responds to me.

"Can I tell to daddy that read his mind?" I asked

"Nessie… do you think your dad will do that?"

"He always listen his thought…what's the different?" I said

My mom chuckled, because I was too distracted to pay attention that my dad was in the door looking at us.

"It's not my fault I have this gift, Reneesme" he said very serious

"I didn't mean that, Dad, I just too wonder" I said to him, I stand up and went to him and hugged him.

He chuckled like mom "You are really silly, you remained me someone" he looked to Momma, and she smiled "And he didn't go to leave you…neither in your best dream he will leave you, Nessie" Daddy told me with a sweet smile. I kissed his cheek and then I back to Momma side, and she passed her hang for my hair, and just minutes I fell asleep.

I woke up in my room, and he was there, behind the window, with the eyes lost in the moon, the new moon. He didn't realize that I'd woken, and I liked it, only looked him, without said any word. Just then 10 minutes passed I said

"Sorry, Jake…I though it will be funny for you too…" I began to explain myself

"How many time do you have awake?" he asked

"Just a few minutes…but really…Jake I'm…" I began again

"I still angry with you… you lost weight" he said, he looked at me. He was too serious.

"Are you kidding? I cut your hair, and you are wonder about my weight?" I asked. I stent up and I walk to him, he only raised an eyebrow. I smiled to him. "I will recover the weight…and by the way, how do you know?"

"I hope so, Nessie… I care you to your bed…" he said and then he looked to the window again

"My Dad left you take care me to my bedroom?" I asked, what surprised!

He only nodded to me. I just stent up next to him, looked at him in silence. He was still serious, but just one hour after, his face was smooth.

"Why don't you come back to bed? You need to rest." He asked me

"I don't want now" I said "why are you awake?" That was my turn to ask.

"I don't want now" he responded me. I smiled to him and he did the same action. I really loved his smiled. My mom told me, that she loved it too.

"Do you apologize me?" I asked him

"Of course, Nessie…it's just hair" he responded me with a smiled, and then he hugged me, and I felt really good, comfortable again. "And really do you think I will leave you only for hair?" he asked me

"Mom or Dad?" I asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Both" he said with a big smile "Were you really wonder about that" he asked me

"Yes…" I said and then came back to my bed, and I set there, waiting to Jake set next to me, and he did. "You are…" I couldn't find the correct word for Jake "You know that I love you, I don't want you far away" He smiled and the he kissed my forehead

"I love you too, Nessie" he said "Now, you need to sleep, and I need to get away, or Edward will kill me" he said still smiling. I smiled to him. I felt a little bit tired "Good Night, Nessie" he said and I felt when he stent up to my bed

"Good Night, My Jake" I Said when I closed my eyes


End file.
